


Disappointing

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Eavesdropping, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur hears something he doesn’t really like





	Disappointing

“No, not this time.” This was clearly Merlin’s voice.

“He’ll expect it, you organized a surprise birthday party for Arthur basically since you’ve moved in. Don’t you think he’ll be disappointed?” 

Arthur nodded, even though the others couldn't see him. Gwaine was right. After all this time, he had gotten used to Merlin’s surprises and knew to expect a party at his birthday. Which was coming up sooner than he liked. 

“Nah, don’t worry. He’ll be happy that we don’t drag him away to the pub or have everyone jump up from behind the sofa and yell ‘Happy Birthday’ at him the moment he enters the house.”

That had happened before. Arthur hadn’t been too delighted when he finally made it home after a long day of negotiations and phone calls and just wanted to put up his feet and spend a quiet evening with his boyfriend and all of a sudden, everybody had been there, they placed a stupid party hat on his head and expected him to be happy about it. 

“So this year, you’ll just do nothing?”

“Exactly. This year, nothing at all will happen.” Merlin laughed. 

“That’ll be quite the surprise.” Gwaine joined in.

“That’s the idea.”

Arthur frowned. Somehow, somewhere in the back of his mind, he actually had been looking forward to what Merlin had come up with this year. To find out now that there wasn’t a surprise waiting for him and nobody would show up was rather…anticlimactic. He took a deep breath. At least he was warned now and wouldn’t let his disappointment show when he came back from the office and Merlin probably wasn’t even there. Carefully, he stepped away from the open patio door where he had stood without Merlin or Gwaine even noticing. He would just go and get changed and then go on with his life as if nothing had happened. Well, nothing had happened. And nothing would happen. Hmm.

“Do you think he bought it?” Merlin peeked around and whispered, barely able to contain his laughter.

Gwaine nodded and grinned widely. If Arthur thought he could sneak up on them to find out what his birthday surprise would be before his actual birthday, he’d had another think coming!


End file.
